creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Abby
The former soldier Abby is someone who is not to be taken advantage of, or underestimated. She will not hesitate to cause severe harm to anyone who gets on her bad side Appearance Abby has shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes. She wears a camouflage jacket and black shorts. Her weapon is a fully automatic shotgun though she has a vast collection of weapons Personality Abby is usually a joking woman, always looking for ways to brighten her wife's days. But whenever they’re out on contracts, her personality changes to a more serious and determined one. She also shows immense care for Styx and will do anything to ensure she returns home safe. She also seems to show a love of battle during the contracts and always longs for when the next contract is given to Styx Origin Abby was once a soldier in the military of her hometown. For many years, she was deployed on various missions. Unlike the other soldiers, Abby loved what she did. She fought terrorists, traitors, rioters and she loved every minute of it. But this also got her unwanted attention. When several male soldiers tried to flirt with her, Abby was at first gentle and told them she wasn’t interested. But when the flirting got worse when three of them tried to force her to be with them, she resorted to violent methods. She broke the nose of one, shattered the ribcage of another and beat one of them to death with her shotgun. These actions earned her a dishonourable discharge from the military. But Abby wasn’t going to let that stop her. She spent most of her time watching her home for any signs of danger. One day, she noticed someone sneaking up on a woman with a knife, intent on stabbing her. Abby quickly shot the assassin with her shotgun, catching the woman’s attention. Abby was thanked by the woman, who introduced herself as Styx. Styx offered Abby a chance to join her in the mercenary career, to which Abby gladly accepted. Abby found out Styx was a trained mercenary, who had been taken in by another mercenary who had sadly passed away. She also found out Styx was a lesbian. The two worked together for several months, during that time Abby developed a crush on Styx. One day, Styx asked Abby out, to which she gladly accepted. While they were out together, Abby confessed her feelings to Styx. To her surprise and glee, Styx felt the same way and kissed her. Styx asked Abby if she wanted to become her girlfriend, to which Abby replied that she did, before kissing Styx again. A few years later during a walk in the park on a day out, Styx proposed to Abby and she accepted. The two were married just a few months later at a luxury resort in one of the most romantic cities in the world. Powers/Abilities Having served in the military prior to becoming a mercenary, Abby can run for quite some time due to her training. She is also quite strong for her looks, being able to fire her shotgun and not suffer any effects from the powerful recoil it gives. She's also very good at spotting details, mainly finding easier routes for Styx and her to use when they carry out their contracts. Her attention to detail also helps when finding weaknesses in strategies or enemy armor. Facts *She is 22 years old *Her creator is Agent Kansas632 *She likes getting paid for her work, practicing her shooting, her wife Styx, playing games with Styx, joking with Styx *She dislikes people who are cheap, not being paid, being talked down to, people flirting with her, Styx being hurt *She is a lesbian. She is currently married to Styx *She and Styx have been in a relationship together for almost 2 years, and they’ve been working together for 3 and a half years. They are now married and have been for just over half a year *Her favourite food is macaroni and cheese *Styx calls her Abs both because of her strength and as a shortened version of her name *Her real name was once Abigail, but she changed it to Abby because she felt it was more fitting *She once wore her hair in a ponytail herself, but she let her hair down because she felt it was a lot better for it to be in a natural style. But the main reason was because Styx said her shoulder length brown hair made her look a lot more pretty. Category:Female Category:Adult Category:OC Category:Killer Category:Human Category:In A Relationship Category:Serial Killer